Blog utilisateur:YuriAkuto/1-A requirement
Presentation Since 1-A tier is one of the most debated, I'm making a list of what kind of feats are legit for being 1-A and what kind of feats aren't, which should help to prevent some wank about characters put to such a tier. This blog will also talk about the High 1-B tier, since the two are sometimes linked in the tiering. Some of the points can seems a bit off with the subject, but they're here to covers most of the possible cases, including some wank and weird arguments. Note that "concept" is used for all form of space and time in accross dimensions and reality in this blog. Feats which are 1-A Being above all concept/form of time, space, and dimensions Likely the most obvious possible requirement for the tier 1-A, because of being part of his definition. A character can be considered as 1-A if he transcende all concept of time, space and dimensions, since it'll make him above it. However just this being stated isn't enough, as it can be an hyperbole or a figure of speech, which mean it should be considered 1-A only if it's supported by other feats. Being a Platonic Concept A Platonic Concept is a concept as explained in Plato's Theory of forms., and qualify as 1-A because of every form of what make the "physical world" being nothing but merely imitations/shadow of these absolute Form/Concept. However just being stated to be one doesn't make a character 1-A, because of fiction sometimes treating them not perfectly (like making them not transcendant to all of reality), these kind of Platonic Concept doesn't give any tier. Just being a concept above all of your reality doesn't make you a Platonic Concept either. As such, only the characters and verse stated to be Platonic Concept (as opposed to regular concept) and who doesn't make any contradictions with this can be considered as 1-A. Being above an infinit number of higher dimensions Since being an Infinit-Dimensionnal being is the requirement of the tier just below, it's more easy to be 1-A if you transcend an InfinitD cosmology, making you above all times and space. However just being above doesn't mean you're 1-A, since some cases make characters above an infinit number of higher dimensions, but still bound to it or still part of a "greater infinity" of higher dimensions (like having an infinit number of higher dimensions below and above you). Feats which aren't 1-A Note: '''For this section, a lot of reason will have the word "just" before, because being 1-A need precisions and explanations for not being mistaken with just dimensionnal transcending. "Just" being stated to be "above all time and space", "beyond the concept of time and space", or "above time and space", ect... Already half-explicated in the first requirement, being stated isn't enough because of it being a figure of speech or an hyperbole most of the time. "Concept" can sometimes be used just for refering to time/space on a specific scale, and "all time/space" can be used to refers to being beyond the Univers, Multiverse or to the reality of the verse more than ttranscending them in a larger sense. "Just" being stated to be "above all dimensions" This case is pretty similar to the previous one, as this statement mostly refers to the dimensions as parallel universes, or as the verse's higher dimensions, and shouldn't being considered as anything more without others explanations or proof. Being outside of an infinit number of higher dimension or outside of space and time If you're an Outerversal being, you're usually outside of the dimensionnal spaces, however being outside of a dimensionnal structure doesn't mean being 1-A, since even if the character is outside the structure it doesn't mean he's unbound by the concept itself. "Just" being transdual. While transduality is supposed make you above all oppositions, it's a question of scale like the previous cases. Being transdual isn't that different from transcending a dimensionnal space in a regular scale (except with few advantages), meaning that just having transduality isn't a reason to being 1-A or anything and is more just transcending a dimension or your verse. Being based/having a reference to (X) 1-A verse or character. Uh, this one is more one of these unwritten rules of canonicity by now, but this argument is strangely common. '''No, having a reference or a character based on another verse doesn't make this version comparable to the original nor give the same comology to the verse which have the reference. It should be considered as a whole different character and nothing more than what it is, a reference. Feats which aren't High 1-B "Just" having the presence of the Hilbert Space, Quantum Entanglement or Wave Function in your verse For being exact, this one '''can be '''High 1-B but it's not used correctly most of the time. While Hilbert Space is on what the High 1-B tier is based, and even if the Quantum Entanglement and Wave Function are part of it, having them doesn't necessary make your verse High 1-B. Why? Because people usually forger that an Hilbert Space isn't always infinite, and that Finite-Dimensionnal Hilbert Space exist, meaning that having a mention of one of these 3 is at best a proof of higher dimensions, except if your verse have a mention of having an infinit number of higher dimension Having an infinity number of infinite Multiverse in your verse This one is kind of old, but one of the argument for High 1-B was that "An infinit number of infinit Multiverse = an infinit number of Higher Dimensions". This argument logic is quite wrong as the gap between 2 higher dimensions is more than infinite, making so that an infinit number of them would just result in infinities of 4-Dimensionnal structure, but nothing near a 5-dimensionnal or anything beyond. Catégorie:Billets de blog